umbra_nexusfandomcom-20200214-history
FAME
"Charge level is maximum. Performance optimized. Requesting permission to engage, annihilate, and destroy." Perhaps the most unique character of the Ryuusei Pirates, and one infamous for multiple reasons. EMAF (Energized Marine Assault Force), known as Em by her crewmates and allies, is 90% cyborg and 10% human female. Her combat abilities, already excellent as a human, have been reinforced by mechanical abilities. As a result, she is terrifyingly powerful, especially in close range combat against devil fruit users. Appearance Her appearance can vary depending on her current need. However, she typically is outfitted with a dark, streamlined suit. Her hair is white due to the various surgeries she underwent, while her only eye (which is artificial) can shine red while active. She wears a band over her left eye for limitation reasons. Personality She is blunt to a fault. Most of her speech is very technical and short, befitting a mostly mechanical entity. However, traces of her humanity shine out at times, especially her morbid sense of humor. Whether she is programmed to do so is uncertain, but she exhibits incredible loyalty to Finia and her nakama to the point of risking her life to protect them. History TOPSECRET Powers and Abilities *'Cybernetic Body': As a cyborg, she has a multitude of weapons and features designed into her. In addition, she can make new weapons given the time and materials. **'Saline Generator': She runs on salt water, such as ocean water. Thus, she never runs out of energy while in the sea. Even if her power reserves run out, placing her in salt water will immediately wake her up out of hibernation. Her stamina is directly connected to her reserves. ***'Active': 36 hours ***'Combat': 6 hours *'Hydrowings': Her two swords can draw out a thin membrane from her suit. When held behind her, they can form "wings" to use underwater. **'Underwater Propulsion Systems': By sucking in and expelling seawater at high speeds, she can travel underwater and incredible velocities. She can also switch to a more stealthy but slower approach method. *'OVERBurst': While out of water, she can instantly burn an amount of stored seawater to move extraordinarily quickly. These bursts of speed allow her to more than triple her normal movement speeds, also allowing sharp turns and inhuman dodges. They generally damage her body if used excessively. *'Electrosensitive Scanner': Her right eye features her navigation systems. For a many kilometer radius, she can detect any kind of electrical signal. This includes human and animal electrical impulses, making her a form of radar. **'Combat Mode': In combat mode, her eye focuses on detecting a smaller area. It drains more energy, but makes her reflexes incredibly fast. Weapons (Electroblades): Her normal weapons are two incredibly dense, heavy katanas. One is made of some composite material that renders it nigh indestructible. The other is laced with seastone, making it an anti-DF user weapon. She can either single wield or dual wield as needed, as each look identical. *'Energized': Electricity flows through the blades, transferring on impact. It is strong enough to kill ordinary humans and stun anyone stronger. *'(Haki)': As her body is nearly entirely mechanical, she cannot use any form of Haki. Relationships *Finia: She is totally loyal, taking orders as a servant. She does not hesitate to voice her opinion on a decision made, but follows it regardless of whether it was a good or bad choice. She is nearly emotionless, but occasionally exhibits worry when her allies fall into trouble. Trivia *Her main goal is to perfect her core and complete herself. Category:OPRP